


Morning Sex

by Tahsii



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, farmer isn't gendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahsii/pseuds/Tahsii
Summary: A short one shot where you're married to Shane, and things get a little frisky one Winters morning
Relationships: Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley) & Reader, Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Reader (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time so feedback is appreciated! So I finally edited it (uni has been so much), please let me know if you like it!

Its 6am when you wake, the chill of snow already banked up on your windows makes you groan as you wonder how you’re going to make your way to the mines while staying mostly dry and warm. At your groan, you feel your husband shift a little closer to you and you turn your head so you can gaze at his sleeping form, perfectly content and looking much better than he did not even a year ago. No longer was Shane's face pallid and bloated, his then blank and bleary eyes sunken into his face that would house a permanent scowl to discourage conversation and friendships. He now had a healthy glow and colour in his cheeks. He still had his five-o-clock shadow, but it didn’t seem as scruffy and unkempt as it had before. He looked healthy, and he looked beautiful.  
As you watched him, he slowly half-opened one eye and caught your gaze. As he closed it, a slow smile spread across his face and he rolled onto his side and draped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer and snuggling his face into your shoulder. His naked form pressed into yours and it fit so perfectly. His thumb lightly rubbed your belly as you began to stretch, preparing to get out of bed. But as you moved to grab the edge of the blankets, Shane's hand snaked up your chest to pinch your nipple and press you further to his body. You felt his cock begin to stiffen on your thigh and a light moan escape his lips, a soft plea.   
Your resolve to get to the mines as soon as possible softens and you roll over to kiss your handsome husband, feeling heat begin to pool in your lower belly. Shane clumsily lifts his leg in an attempt to mount you and you can tell he’s still half asleep by his slow and bumbling motions, his sleepy kisses deliberate and soft against your neck and jaw. You gently nudge his leg away and grin mischievously as you duck under the covers and carefully make your way down to straddle his legs. You kiss over his soft tummy and push away his hands as he tries to cover it, his shame about his size still apparent. You guide his hands to your hair as you kiss downward and gently begin to stroke his thigh and caress his balls. At this, the realisation of what you’re about to do dawns on Shane, and a low moan escapes his lips as he involuntarily thrusts his pelvis.   
Your hands gently spread his thighs apart and one arm hooks around his waist and the other around his thigh, holding him open for you to take him. As you continue to kiss your way downward, you can feel Shane's now fully erect cock on your cheek, and slowly, you lick up his shaft and swirl your tongue over the head, lapping up the precum that coated it before kissing it and moving back to the base where you take one of his balls into your mouth. Shane thrusts shallowly, instincts taking over but trying to hold back.   
A torrent of moans come from deep in his chest as you roll and swirl your tongue around his nuts before once again licking up his shaft. Except this time you took his head in your mouth, eliciting a guttural groan from Shane along with a deep thrust that pushed almost his whole dick into your mouth making you gag. His hands that had been, until now, tenderly stroking your hair, suddenly became a grip that pushed your head up and down his cock, deeper and deeper. You moaned with pleasure as your head bobbed up and down, the vibrations almost too much for Shane as he began to thrust faster, matching the rhythm with his hands. Your tongue curled around his shaft when it could, his guttural groans becoming louder and louder until he calls out “oh-h–mmmm – I – I’m gonna … GAHHHH”. His hot seed spurts into your mouth in waves as he rides his orgasm, you swallow what you can and slowly slide his cock out of your mouth while wiping the rest of his cum on the sheets, making a mental note to wash them later in the day.   
You then kiss his hip, Shane's hands beginning to caress your head again. You begin to trail kisses up along his tummy, this time Shane kept his hands in your hair, until you snuggled down into his chest. Shane lifted the blankets up to look at you and you smiled up at him. You wriggle up just a little more so that you can kiss his jaw, his stubble scratching your face just the way you like it, then he leans his face down to meet your lips. In between kisses, Shane moaned his appreciation, then whispered “now it’s your turn.”


End file.
